HOSTage
by sebastianathefirst
Summary: With Ai resurrected, Yami Bakura cannot take her place. With the Jigoku Tsushiin offline, he makes a card in its place. With Yuugi Mutou in the way, he couldn't bring Kaiba out of place. With Bakura in love in Yuzuki, his own heart becomes misplaced.
1. The Sakura Blooms

**HOSTage**

_**Verse One: The Sakura Blooms**_

Before him stood his sister's and mother's graves, and beside him stood the two children who were to offer flowers. They were higanbana, red lilies that bloomed during the equinox. One of the children, a young boy, bent down and laid the higanbana onto the mounds raised in front of the stone markers. The other child, a girl on a tricycle, watched him with a beam on her face.

Bakura did not know where they had come from, nor were there any nearby adults who called for them to return. He did not know them, neither was he sure if his sister or his mother had known them, but he was still suspicious, for they brought his sister's favorite flower as an offering. The flower itself was a curious sight: it was unusually fresh; there were even dewdrops on it.

After a moment of silence given to prayer, the boy spoke. "How did they die?"

Bakura got on his knees, picked up one of the higanbana, and caressed its petals. His finger skimmed along its silky red flesh. "Traffic accident. Together." The marker towering above him had _Bakura Amane_ carved down its face. It was his sister's name.

The girl's voice came with an unusual pitch in her throat. "When?"

"Two years ago, right before we transferred here. All I have left is Dad, but he's gone abroad. He always is."

"Aren't you hurt by that?" asked the boy.

"When I was a kid, yeah. But when I learned that he loved his job and was doing it for the both of us, I felt a lot better." Standing up, he smiled to them. "Thanks for the flowers. Let me take you guys back. Your parents must be worried."

The girl grinned back to Bakura. A childish grin, and at the same time, a frightening one. Probably it was her eyes. They were large and perfectly round with a deep purple tint. "We can go back on our own. Bye-bye!" She wheeled her tricycle around, and rolled away. Even stranger than her eyes was the metal knob attached to her back. Bakura was sure it wasn't at all part of a regular kimono, which, in her case, parted to show a loincloth beneath. The sleeves floated behind her as she departed, and the boy gave him a little smile before following. Such strange children, but they were much behaved. Had he known their names, he would have desired to meet them again.

But why did they have to visit his deceased? Amane and his mother were dead before they arrived at Domino, so they couldn't have met any of the city's residents. Or had they met somewhere before they died?

Wind brushed against his cheeks, and with it drifted a voice. A song.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?"_ Bakura held still. _"Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku? Sakura no hana wa..."_ It was a song about sakura, and the voice was female, but not of the girl he'd just met. It didn't sound very loud, but it wasn't exactly close by, either. His surroundings were nothing but grave markers and of stone and marble, save some dead trees. He saw nobody singing about sakura, but he did remember that one of the dead trees had once been a sakura. But now, it was as dead and shriveled as the rest of those in the graveyard—he'd never seen any flowers, let alone leaves growing on it.

He quickly approached the dead tree as the voice continued singing, _"…asobu koro. Sakura no hana wa itsu o—"_ he stepped on a root, and cracked it. The noise was loud, and afterwards, he couldn't hear the song anymore.

More cracking noises came as he ran behind the sakura. A girl was rising from her seat on a root, but it wasn't the one on the tricycle. She was taller and older than her, and with smaller blue eyes and clipped brown hair. Without speaking, she swept off the bark that had attached to her wooly sweater sleeve.

He stepped back a little. "…I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

She shook smiled. Her lips curled slightly, but it was a smile, nonetheless. "No."

"I just heard you singing, and…" Bakura placed a hand behind his head, chuckling. "I was curious, so…" At any rate, he smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

She placed a hand over her lips, and her brows furrowed. "I was…relaxing. And…you?"

"I was visiting…some family." He watched her brows move again, this time upward. "No, no…it's okay." From his head, he held it out his hand. "Call me Bakura."

The girl picked up the bag leaning against the tree, wore the straps on her shoulder, and stepped over the roots before shaking it. "Yuzuki Mikage."

"Yuzuki…I haven't seen you around here. Where do you study? I'm from the high school nearby."

Yuzuki removed her hand from her face. "Saigawara 4th Junior High School."

Bakura almost threw back. "Saigawara?" He knew Saigawara. He'd been living there before moving into Domino. But he hadn't seen her there, either. "That's a bit far from here, isn't it?"

Yuzuki only shrugged. "Are you going home?"

"I'll be staying here for a while."

"Do you have an apartment?" Yuzuki blinked before slowly shaking her head. "No apartment…maybe I can have you stay at my place."

Yuzuki's face grew pink. "Y-you don't have to—"

"I insist." Bakura took her bag. It was heavy, but he managed to sling it around his shoulder. "See, when your friends are abroad, taking care of something else…it gets a bit lonely."

"Um…" Fingers to her lip, they were silent for a while. "…Thank you." She smiled again. They strolled together out of the cemetery, and in front of its gates, Bakura hailed a taxi for his apartment.

And it was immediately after he settled in the back seat that everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------

His back was against the bed. The walls surrounding him were those of his bedroom. Beside him, his lamp was on.

A knock came on his door, a _click_, and a _creak_ as it opened. A head slipped inside. To his relief, it was Yuzuki's. She smiled at him. "You're up." Her head disappeared, and before long, the door was fully opened and she entered carrying his wooden food tray. "I made you dinner."

Bakura's stomach grumbled as she set the tray on his lap: fried shrimp, and two bowls for rice and soup. He hurried to say his blessing ("Itadakimasu!"), grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite out of the shrimp. His head felt light, and the taste of meat lingered on his tongue. "Delicious!" he said through his stuffed mouth.

Yuzuki smiled back before leaving the room again. She returned with a glass of water and offered it to him. After finishing his meal, she laid the tray and glass on the floor.

Bakura thought of his fainting again. How long had he been out? "Did anything strange happen on the way?"

Yuzuki did not look at him. "No. Nothing strange. After you fainted, I dragged you in here, and then called my parents and said I was staying at your place, then cooked. I already ate."

"What did…your parents say?"

"They were happy I found a friend."

"Don't you have friends at school?"

"A few…I used to have two best friends. Itsuka transferred away, and then Akie…transferred after her. But they once told me to meet the duelists here, so I came."

Bakura couldn't help but smile just a bit. Saigawara was interested in Duel Monsters…but what about Yuzuki? Was _she_ interested? Maybe. Maybe not. Hopefully. "Famous duelists…like Yuugi Mutou?"

Yuzuki nodded. "And Seto Kaiba."

Bakura threw his hands in the air. "Ahh, what luck! Remember when I said to you that things got lonely because my friends were away? Yuugi Mutou _is_ one of my friends, and they had to take care of something in America."

"You mean…_you_ know Yuugi Mutou?"

"Sure. We're classmates."

"When are they coming back?"

"Seto Kaiba's hosting a Grand Prix in America right now. They should be home tomorrow."

Yuzuki lay down on the bed. "I should have brought Itsuka…" He gazed at her, arms stretched out and her chest heaving.

When their eyes locked, he looked away. "I'll keep you company until then. Although I _would_ recommend that you stay away from Kaiba after you meet him. He has a tendency to…avoid inferiors."

"Okay." Yuzuki sat up again. "It's almost midnight."

He'd been out all the way till midnight. Amazing. Bakura stood up. "Tell you what? Why don't you sleep on the bed? I can set up for the couch, and—"

"But the bed fits two," said Yuzuki. "Did you sleep with someone on it?"

Bakura waved his hands in front of her. "No! I mean, yes, but not like _that_!" He waited until the burning in his face cooled down. "…It was for me and my sister, but she died before we even moved here."

"What was her name?"

"Amane."

"How did she die?"

"Traffic accident. She and my mom."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I told you that." He gave her a reassuring smile. "So…it's okay with you that we share the bed?"

"All right."

His face was heating again, and his heart's pumping had gotten stronger. This was the first time a girl shared a bed with him since Amane died. She was Yuzuki's age when the accident happened, too. "…Okay. I'll just clean up, and you go dress." She smiled.

He grabbed the tray, and left the room. And the digital clock pinned against the living room wall beeped midnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The tray was gone. He stood on dry soil. On his side was a cliff edge overlooking a city.

How was he able to travel here? And how was he going to get home? And what's going to happen to Yuzuki when she finds out he's gone?

In front of him stood a person. A man he hadn't seen before. His face revealed desperation…and maybe some fear.

"You have summoned me."

He knew that voice. He dreaded that voice. He couldn't find the speaker anywhere. In fact, he can't turn his head at will. But he knew who it was. Was the Spirit of the Ring pinning his body down?

He spoke again. "Ghost."

A gasp from behind him, and then a frightened "Yes, Oujisama." He felt something against his hand, and grasped it without will. He held it out, and he discovered it to be a silver straw doll. "Take it," the voice said. And then, he realized—he was seeing what the spirit sees. He wasn't suppressing him at all!

The man's hand hesitated before taking the doll from him. Bakura then further noticed that it had a red string around its neck. He'd never seen such a thing before, and began to wonder why the spirit would have anything like it.

"If you really desire revenge, you may pull the red string around the doll's neck. The person whom you wish to take revenge on will be taken immediately to Hell."

_Hell?_ thought Bakura. _The spirit takes people to Hell? How? Since when?_

"That's just what I want!" said the man. "He deserves Hell!" He readied to pull the string when he was cut off.

"However, when you pull the string, you fall into a covenant with me, and will be required to make compensation."

Bakura wondered what the compensation would be, and if it was worth taking the grudge to Hell. He got his answer after a pause. "Two graves are dug as you curse a person. If you fall into covenant, you'll be taken directly to Hell, too."

The client's eyes widened with horror. "That isn't fair."

"That happens after you die, and I have no control over your death. Your soul will be unable to enter heaven, but will be plunged forever into pain and suffering, to wander for eternity."

And everything went black again.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bakura stood with his back at the bedroom doorway. The digital clock was still beeping midnight. The food tray had returned to his hands. He'd returned home just as fast as he'd gone. It was like time never passed. What a relief.

He entered the kitchen, set the tray beside the sink. He turned on the faucet, and began to wash. What had the spirit been doing? The silver doll, the blunt tone, the client…was he plotting something? Was he in danger? Were Yuugi and the others in danger?

The beeping had stopped, and there was a giggle. Female, and her voice sounded more like bubbles popping in her throat than gurgling. Looking up, he saw one of his shelves open, and a familiar girl inside. The tricycle was gone, but the large eyes gave her away to memory.

She was still wearing her clothes from the cemetery, and gave a wide beam as she pointed to herself: "Ki-ku-ri."

He figured it was her name. "Kikuri?"

She nodded. "You saw him, didn't you?"

"Did you know about him?"

Kikuri nodded again. "He told me to tell you something."

Bakura sighed. And now, he _cares_? "Well, what?"

"Don't forget your duty."

And it became all the more confusing. "Duty? What duty?"

"I dunno." She jumped off the shelf and landed on her knees. Standing up, she ran out of the kitchen, and when Bakura followed, she had disappeared. The air was pierced with another airtight giggle. _"The rest is up to you."_

_What a day,_ he thought, and returned to the bedroom without bothering to finish the dishes. Yuzuki had already changed into her pajamas, and sat on the bed with her knees hugged. She did not notice him. Taking off his jacket, he approached her. "Hey, you okay?"

She turned her head, and nodded. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

Bakura looked down at himself: a white undershirt, and beige cargo pants. There weren't boxers under them, either. His shoes were sneakers, of course. What was the spirit wearing when he spoke to the client? "…I guess. Anyway, it's vacation."

He sat on the bed and glanced at her. Yuzuki was still spacing out. Her pajamas were a light blue-green, shaping her back and thighs. Her hair was still clipped. Did she sleep with the clip or was she _that_ preoccupied? "Yuzuki?"

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

Seeing her eyes just took everything out of his mind, and his heart was beating much faster again. "…Nothing. Let's go to bed." They both lay down and wrapped the blankets around them. Facing the wall, he was about to close the bedside lamp when Yuzuki spoke again.

"Bakura-san?"

He faced her. _Bakura-san?_ "…Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay." She smiled.

"No problem," He smiled back, and shut the light. Tomorrow, he had to get his feelings straight. Was he in love with Yuzuki…or not?

Maybe. Maybe not. Hopefully.

And then a sensation. A horrifyingly familiar sensation of near-fainting, which happens only very often as long as he wore the Sennen Ring. How could he have done it without the Ring? _"Stop! No! Not before Yuzuki!"_

The spirit! It had returned to his body! How had he done it without the Sennen Ring? _"I'd sent Kikuri, hadn't I?"_ it said. The tone was similar to that of his meeting with the client. "You have a duty to me as my host."

"_Don't use me anymore!"_ said Bakura, struggling to maintain control of his consciousness. _"Please, not in front of Yuzuki!"_

"_I come and go whenever I want to,"_ said the spirit, _"and don't try to stop me; else I'll have your loved ones—living _and_ dead—wander for eternity."_

"_You can't do that!"_

"_I've always had."_

And there really was no stopping him. He felt himself gradually fading. He resorted to let Yuzuki know. Let her know that something about him wasn't right. That as long as the spirit was present, she had to evade him, and quick.

He made a grab for Yuzuki. She rose immediately, and came over to him. "Bakura-san? Bakura-san, are you okay?"

He saw her over him, holding his body. Her face, her eyes…they were so faint. "Yuzuki…get back!"

A searing pain in his chest, and the possession was complete. All the while he couldn't scream. And even if he could, Yuzuki wouldn't hear for sure.


	2. The Sakura of the Mountain Village

**HOSTage**

_**Verse Two: The Sakura of the Mountain Village**_

"I've taken him to Oujo's house."

"He locked Mikage in his room and left."

"Is he looking for us?"

"Probably."

"Oujo's following him."

They were outside Bakura's apartment building, the only ones on the street. Lamps were planted equal distances on the street before them, giving the impression that it was only seven in the evening. "I'm worried about Oujo," said Moku, opening his eye.

"To think," Hone Onna said with a proud air, "that Oujo would actually use her host to send the boy to Hell. She'll be disowned again."

"So Oujo is to wait until _she_ will be taken to Hell?" asked Wanyuudou. "No doubt the boy will have to use the technique with his host later on. Above them, a window flashed with black light. He pulled on his hat. "She's taken the boy into an illusion."

"Maybe he really _was_ looking for us," said Yamawaro. "He's intent on taking his rivals down just as Oujo is."

Another flash of dark light. "He brought himself back," said Moku, "the Lord of Hell must've instated Oujo's full power in him." There was another series of subsequent flashes of light in the window. He closed his eye, and implanted it onto the inner wall of the apartment.

In the corridor stood Ai and their rival, in a dark leather coat, Bakura. He had one hand reared back, ready to throw his energy, while Ai's was outstretched between them, slowly lowering down.

Moku watched Bakura as he stayed his hand with hers. "Why do we always meet each other with a fight?" he asked. Ai remained silent, and he approached her. But she _did_ look at him from a corner of her eye.

Moku returned outside to the faces of his companions. "They've stopped fighting now. That's what he called it, at least. Oujo told me to leave before anything else."

"It's not the first time she's kept us out of her business…" said Wanyuudou. "Nor was it the first time she fought a Jigoku Shounen either."

Moku bent down and laid a hand on Yamawaro's head. "The first time Oujo stopped fighting this Jigoku Shounen, though."

Hone Onna leaned her head towards the two boys. There was a smirk on her lips. "Speaking of straw dolls…" she turned to Wanyuudou, who smiled. "If Oujo finds out—"

"It was Oujo's orders that I take the other host to her illusion home. Oujo has other orders for you, so remain here."

"What if he sees us?" Yamawaro asked.

"Don't worry," Moku, whose hand was still on Yamawaro, rubbed his head. "Oujo will divert his attention. She wouldn't mind."

"Hnn," said Wanyuudou. "Oujo is not a bad person, but she has to do what she can to stay ahead." He disappeared with a toss of his scarf.

There was a sound of rolling wheels, and Kikuri arrived on her tricycle. "Yamawaro," she said, "wind me, wind me!"

"Yes, Hime." Yamawaro went behind her turned the large knob attached to her back. Kikuri then wheeled around and pointed to where she'd come. "Let's go!" she said.

"Go?" repeated Hone Onna. "Go where?" But Kikuri had already left, Yamawaro following close behind him. She sighed. "What in the world would they be doing next?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura-san! Bakura-san!"

One moment, Bakura was ordering her to get back, and next, she's locked in his room, which has locks from inside _and_ outside.

Yuzuki pounded on the door. Beside her on the floor lay the black straw doll Ai had given her. Kicking it away, she resumed banging. "Help me!"

This was exactly what she had wanted to prevent by going to Domino. Akie had told her that rumor of the Jigoku Shoujo hasn't broken into the city. Yet. And on her first night comes Ai, giving her a straw doll, and telling her to send Bakura to Hell!

_Never,_ she thought_, I'm not sending Bakura, or anybody to Hell. Never._ "Bakura-san! Help!"

Her cry was met with a rage of the door swinging her aside, and hands fastening her to the floor. When Yuzuki came to, Bakura had locked eyes with her. _No…_She scrutinized him…Bakura's eyes, Bakura's hair, Bakura's clothing, and yet he wasn't _the_ Bakura she'd met in the cemetery.

"Quiet, you," he hissed at her. It was his voice, but not his tone. She tugged on her arms, and he pressed harder on her. "You think you're the only one with a spirit living inside you? Hmm?"

Bakura had a spirit in him, too? Then the one speaking to her _isn't_—

"Send me to Hell, and Ryou Bakura goes with me, understand?" he spat onto her face. "And if Yuugi Mutou and his friends hear one word of this, I'll hold you responsible. Are we clear?"

Yuzuki was numbing in her grip. She looked away. Hopefully, he'll have to release one of his hands to redirect her face, and she can struggle herself free.

Bakura's face aligned with hers, and they were locking eyes again. "Are we _clear_?"

His face frightened her to the point of nodding, and he immediately lifted himself off her. "Stay here, and be quiet." Before she'd gotten up, he'd locked her in once more.

Taking the black doll, she crawled onto the bed and hugged her knees. How could Bakura have a terrible person possessing him? Ai was nowhere near as bad as he was. She looked at the doll, lying still amidst the messy sheets.

If she pulled the string on that terrible person, the real Bakura will be sent to Hell, too. Not only them, she'll go there herself when she dies. And the Bakura who _had_ threatened her…he wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry, and certainly, he didn't care what happened to her as long as he was kept alive.

She held the doll to her face, and caressed the straw. _I can't use you…I won't use you. Not if it meant Bakura was going to Hell, too. Never. Never Bakura._

Again, she tossed the doll aside, and waited for Bakura to return. The real Bakura. The one who'd care for her in Domino.

The one, she could tell, was falling in love with her.

Not good.

"Shibata-sensei…help me…"


End file.
